1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bipartite heat sink positioning device for computer chips. The heat sink actually consists of two sink bodies. A fan is adapted to be secured with the heat sink to a computer chip. Each of the sink bodies includes a clamping part extending downwardly from the heat sink at an angle of about 85.degree.. When the fan is secured to the heat sink, the sink bodies are shifted toward each other relative to the computer chip thus causing the clamping part at both ends of the sink to tighten inwardly on the chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the manner in which heat is expelled from a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer is to install a heat sink device directly on the CPU to thereby expel the high temperature generated during the operation. Ordinarily, a heat sink positioning device consists of a fan and a sink device with the heat sink being directly adhered to the CPU such that the heat generated by the CPU is conducted to the heat sink and then the fan is used to expel the high temperature of the heat sink. The structure and positioning methods of such heat sink positioning devices are known from R.O.C. Patents registered by the numbers of 144052, 166357, 186944, 188700, 198531 and 204035. Among which the most popularly applied heat sink positioning devices are of the gluing type and the circlip type. The gluing type is illustrated in FIG. 6 wherein glue K is used to directly adhere the heat sink device AM on top of the CPU; and the circlip type is shown in FIG. 7 wherein a C-type clip ring FM1 is used to lock the shoulders of heat sink FM and the CPU.
The above mentioned known types of heat sink positioning devices suffer from the following defects:
1. Glue is not a good conductor, and will interfere with the heat conducting effect. PA1 2. With the clip hook (or single C-type circlip) type arrangement, the heat sink might easily slide when the holding force is not strong enough. PA1 3. Bolts are used for assembling the heat sink and fan in such known devices with the bolts being fixed between fins (refer to FIG. 7) resulting in a poor fixing arrangement. PA1 4. The prior art heat sink devices are molded in one piece resulting in a larger surface area that can vary in flatness and therefore the bottom of the heat sink might often be concave so as to form point contacts, and seams can exists between the heat sink and the CPU such that the heat generated would not be completely conducted. PA1 5. The known heat sink devices enable the CPU to shift downward or vertically because the injection molding cannot readily compensate for chips which are not exactly square thereby resulting in a slight difference in the length ratio for the sides, so it is easier to hold the chip from one direction but difficult when arranged in another direction.